The Holly Will Rise Again
by spottedsky
Summary: Hey, guys, this is a follow-up to what happened after Hollyleaf "escaped" from the collapsing tunnel.  So this will be a story about her life.  Be prepared for drama and action!
1. Prologue

…**The Holly Will Rise Again…**

Prologue

A tortoiseshell she-cat paced back and forth, making her agitation clear.

"Spottedleaf, what's bothering you?" asked a silver tabby StarClan she-cat. She was looking directly at the tortoiseshell she-cat and had a puzzled look on her face.

"Feathertail, yesterday when I was hunting I heard a prophecy forming in my mind," mewed Spottedleaf.

"What was it?" Feathertail asked urgently. She could tell from Spottedleaf's expression that this was a matter of extreme importance.

"_Once the fire has died and the cinder is broken, the holly will rise again," squeaked Spottedleaf. She knew what it meant, but wasn't strong enough to tell her friend._

"I think I know what it means," Feathertail murmured, nuzzling Spottedleaf gently. "Firestar will die and Cinderheart will be broken, and Hollyleaf will rise to be leader…"

Sol ran after the black she-cat after she had escaped from the dirt.

"Wait, Hollyleaf!" he called. "I'm trying to help you!"

Hollyleaf stopped running and whipped around, her nose almost touching his.

"What? What could you _possibly_ want with me? You know I'm not one of the three! After all, you're the one who told me so in the first place!"

"Hollyleaf, please! I need to tell you something!" Sol meowed.

"Fine!" Hollyleaf hissed. "What?"

"Hollyleaf…I love you!"

Her green eyes widened then closed and she whispered, "I love you too, Sol."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Hollyleaf padded through the forest. Her dream of her brothers had shaken her, so she had decided to go for a walk; but since her belly was heavy with kits, she knew it wouldn't be a long one. She walked into a clearing with an abandoned fox den. She didn't really have a home now, so she decided to settle down and stay there.

She remembered how Sol had told her he needed to go back to the sun-drown place and that he couldn't stay with her. Then she shivered. An icy feeling circled her heart whenever she thought about him.

_Leaf-bare!_ she thought. _That's why I'm always cold!_

But she knew that wasn't true. She knew she couldn't blame the cold weather for her loneliness. She needed a mate or family before she had her kits or they would freeze or starve in just her care.

Hollyleaf sighed. She never thought that she of all cats would be alone to kit in leaf-bare. It was almost unbearable to think that neither she nor Sol had known that she was expecting kits when he left. The only reason she knew at all was because she had been feeling kicks and getting fatter when prey became scarcer and scarcer.

She pricked her ears and listened. Nothing. She was alone with the snow. Suddenly she convulsed and shrieked. Her kits were coming!

_Don't worry!_ she thought. _It'll be over soon!_

A silver and tortoiseshell she-kit, a black tom with pale brown and golden splotches, and a tortoiseshell she-kit were laying at her belly. She knew from her short medicine cat training that there were two more. Suddenly she screamed and a tiny pure white she-kit and a reddish-black tom came out of her at the same time. She was done.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Ivykit! Get back here!" a kit called after the tortoiseshell she-kit that had run off after a rabbit. Suddenly a black, brown, and golden tom jumped onto the back of his tortoiseshell and silver sister.

"Hey! Get off me, Talonkit!" the she-kit mewed when her brother landed on her.

"Sorry, Willowkit, but I was winning my best record in the game where you attack your sisters!" Talonkit retorted. Willowkit stuck out her tongue and hissed at him. All of the sudden a look of horror spread across her face and she shrieked.

"Demonkit, NO!" she screamed. She ran over to her reddish-black brother that was about to slit open his sister's throat. He let go of her at Willowkit's wail and spat on his silvery-white sister's face.

"You may have gotten away with it this time," he sneered, "but you'll pay one day!"

He jumped off her, leaped onto the rabbit that Ivykit was chasing, and ripped out its throat. "You see, Angelkit?" he hissed at the she-kit, his body smeared with the dead rabbit's blood. "If you don't listen to me, next time this will be you!" He laughed and flung the bloody rabbit at his cowering sister's paws."

Angelkit froze as the words of a prophecy echoed in her mind.

_When the ivy runs and the willow cries, the battling angel and demon will watch the talon die._

She understood. Ivykit would run away and Willowkit will cry, then she and Demonkit would battle and watch Talonkit die. It was horrible, but she knew it was true.


End file.
